


Черно-белый мир

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В комнате все черно-белое, и Сэм удивляется, куда делись остальные цвета.<br/>Кода к эпизоду «Сердце».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черно-белый мир

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Signe (oxoniensis)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Two colors in his head](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/300304.html)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Wayward  
>  **Примечание** : к фику есть [коллаж](http://oxoniensis-art.com/manips/heartcoda.jpg)

В комнате все черно-белое, и Сэм удивляется, куда делись остальные цвета.

*

Силвер Спрингс, Невада. Случайная остановка, безо всяких причин, лишь из-за желания оказаться где-то, кроме Сан-Франциско. 

Он не спит. Луна все еще почти полная — она заливает кровать издевательски красивым мерцающим светом, и Сэм думает: они могли подарить Мэдисон еще несколько недель. Около четырех. Пока бы луна снова не вошла в силу. Он едва не спрашивает Дина, почему они этого не сделали, что за спешка такая, но во рту сухо и противно, в горле дерет, и Сэм не уверен, что ему удастся произнести хоть слово.

*

В детстве, когда Дин был рядом, мир становился лучше. Он всегда выполнял обещания — те, что давал Сэму. Отгонял кошмары.

Сэм заползает на кровать брата и утыкается лицом в его плечо.

Луну больше не видно. 

*

Он играет в игру.

Она не хорошая и не смешная — мучительная, но он не может остановиться.

Сэм плотно закрывает глаза и представляет. Четыре недели. Как бы Мэдисон их провела? Продала бы свой дом и уехала с ними так далеко, куда бы успела добраться за четыре недели? Напивалась бы каждую ночь и ходила на танцы с подружками? Воровала бы в магазинах конфеты и блески для губ, совершала бы глупые легкомысленные поступки, азарта ради? А может, лежала бы на диване с мороженым Хаген-Дас и смотрела «Все мои дети»?

Он не знает. Он даже не представляет, какое мороженое она бы себе купила.

Он знает лишь о том, что она была умной и любила читать (он читал те же книги), что она была хитрой и сообразительной, заманив его на диван и использовав белье в качестве оружия массового поражения (таким мастерством восхитилась бы даже Джесс). Что она по-доброму отзывалась о шефе, который клеился к ней, выпив, или о соседе, который совершенно очевидно в нее втрескался. И он знает, какие звуки она издавала, когда он входил в нее сзади, тихий выдох, когда его бедра толкались в нее. Он помнит стон, когда он поцеловал ее талию и локоть, и когда он прикусил нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, и уже другой стон, когда он отчаянно и настойчиво целовал ее в губы. И он помнит тепло ее тела, сжимающегося вокруг его пальцев и члена.

Жаль, что ему не удалось узнать ее получше.

*

Он не знает, что выбрал бы, кроме жизни с Дином.

*

Он делает вид, что спит, позволяет Дину опустить руку ему на живот, безмолвное утешение, лучшее, какое ему удается. Они оба игнорируют болезненное дыхание Сэма и слезы, которые текут по его щекам. 

*

Сэм думал, все случится мгновенно — он хороший стрелок и попал ей в сердце первым же патроном, но она истекала кровью, и он смотрел, как она умирает. Держал ее, целовал, плакал, размазывая по лицу сопли и кровь, и она наконец затихла, и больше ничего не осталось. Только ее тело, от которого надо было избавиться. Они сожгли ее, слишком опасно было оставлять серебряную пулю. На Мэдисон все еще была рубашка Сэма.

*

Он по-прежнему чувствует вкус крови Мэдисон и своей рвоты, и дыма, и праха, несмотря на то, что все осталось в двухстах милях позади. Он вжимается лицом в бок Дина и глубоко вдыхает запах потной и теплой кожи, запах жизни. И когда его начинает трясти, Дин обнимает его, будто Сэм еще ребенок, и не отпускает.

 

**Конец**


End file.
